


Welcome to Shadyside

by Parkerluck



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Hair Crew (Andi Mack), How Do I Tag, M/M, Mystery, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkerluck/pseuds/Parkerluck
Summary: Tj and Amber Kippen are 16 years old twins who just moved from New York to Shadyside, where their parents met and grow up. Their life take a turn when they find out there's more than it seem to the death of Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll and Cyrus Goodman (aka the good hair crew)- three locals their age who died six months earlier.Inspired by a show called Neelamim





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I already really miss Andi Mack and I decided to write this fanfic (that I actually started working on a few weeks before the finale) and I really hope you guys like it. I did my best to write the characters right.  
It's my first time writing am so hopefully I didn't destroy the characters  
There's a few curses, but nothing major.  
Please forgive me for every spelling mistake.  
(Although I really don't think anyone is reading this)

**6 months ago**

Andi Mack, Cyrus Goodman and Buffy Driscoll aka the good hair crew were inside a track. A one who was moving, and also happened to be very dark.

"I can't do it, I can't see anything!" Cyrus complained

"Maybe because it's dark here, cy?" Buffy retorted

"We have to open those barrels, it's the closest we'll get to a proof!" Andi said

"Wait a second, I want to film it all." Buffy said as she dagged her phone out of her pocket.

Buffy clicked at the camera and started filming, showing Cyrus trying to open a barrel, with no much success, and then moved it to show Andi near him, encouraging him to open it already.

"Can you two let me focus, please?" Cyrus grumbled

"Move, let me try." Andi said and took Cyrus's place near the barrel as he moved to stand next to Buffy.

"I think there's a problem with the lid." He said

"Trust me." Andi said and started trying to open the barrel, Buffy's phone camera now focused on her face. "Cyrus, help me, it's hard."

"I told you." Cyrus said as he moved next to her to help.

Andi let out a low scream as the truck shooked and all three kids fell down, the lid finally falling down too.

Buffy's phone hit the truck floor and she quickly pressed the 'stop' button and put the phone back in her pocket.

"Are you guys ok?" Cyrus asked his friends

"Where's the bottle?" Buffy asked without answering the question

"Here!" Andi handed Buffy an empty bottle. The girl took it and got up, putting the bottle inside the barrel.

"Don't touch it! Your hand might melt!" Cyrus squeaked

"Do you feel anything, Buffy?" Andi asked curiously

"I feel..." Buffy took out the bottle, now with a liquid in it. "That we have a proof!"

The truck shooked again and Buffy fell back down, Andi and Cyrus caught her.

"Shit." Buffy said

"How are we getting out of here now?" Cyrus was obviously nervous and concerned

"I'll call Jonah quickly!" Andi said as she dagged her phone out of her pocket with shaky hands. She looked for her boyfriend contact and quickly clicked it when she found it. "We need help from the outside."

"Shit, he doesn't answer!" Andi grumbled after a few rings, and then hurried up to leave a message on voicemail. "Hey Jonah, this is an emergency. You have to call me as soon as you can. I know your probably mad at me, but..." The truck shooked again.

And then it suddenly completely stopped.

Andi put a finger on her lips as telling the others to keep it quiet.

They were quiet for a few seconds and then Buffy whispered: "I think he's gone."

The door to the truck then opened and the trio screamed.

**Today**

  
Amber and Tj Kippen were inside a car, two hours into the ride, only four more hours to go.

Amber was looking at the road thorough the window- obviously bored- and Tj was texting his best friend from home, Reed.

That was the day they were moving from New York to Shadyside.

Of course, neither of them wanted to go and leave their friends behind, and there was also the fact that no one they knew seem to know about this town existence. God, the only reason they knew about it was because their parents were originally from there and that was the oh so wonderful place where they met.

But their parents insisted they needed to move to 'quiter, more peaceful and home-like' place. But the twins had no idea why the hell now.

Neither of them was there since they were two years old, and they knew their parents hadn't visited the town ever since they moved away.

So why the hell where they going to live there now?

"Ok, who wants sweet and who wants salty?" Tj's and Amber's mom turned away from her seat to look at them, smiling, a plastic bug fall of candies in her hand.

"This bribe doesn't work at me ever since I was five, thank you very much." Amber said bitterly and their mom frowned at her

"Well, it still works on me. I'll start with something sweet, thanks." Tj looked up from his phone smiling.

Their mom returned the smile and dagged the bug for a chocolate which she quickly tossed to Tj who caught it. Amber rolled her eyes at her twin.

"Amber, if you decide from the beginning you won't have a good time then it's going to be really hard for you. We still have a long drive in front of us, I'll suggest to use it to open your mind a little bit. Have a more positive attitude!" Their mom adviced. Amber just rolled her eyes again and didn't say anything.

~~~~~

"Do you realize it's actually happening?" Amber whispered to her brother about an hour later, when their parents were too busy talking about what mast have changed since they where there to hear her.

Tj looked up at her from his phone suprised, but the suprise look quickly turned into a grin.

"That we're moving? We had three goodbye partys and we're packing for about two months. What did you think will happened?"

Amber shrugged. "That the town will suddenly collapse or something."

Tj chuckled. "Maybe it will."

"While we're there? I hope someone good will get my cute party's outfits, then."

Tj chuckled again and then held up his phone. "Stuck in the car selfie?"

Amber shrugged. "Sure." And then she grabbed his phone, ignoring his pouty 'hey!' "let me. You're not good at taking selfies." Tj scoffed but didn't said anything, knowing she was right.

Amber held up the phone and did a peace sigh. "Say cheese!"

"Brie cheese! Because it's the best cheese." Tj mirrored his sister peace sigh, ignoring her rolling her eyes.

They both smiled at the camera as Amber clicked the button. She immediately tossed the phone back to Tj after, and he immediately went back to texting Reed. Amber went back to looking out of the window.

~~~~~

"Here we are!" Tj's and Amber's father said excitedly three hours later as they arrived. "Welcome to Shadyside!"

"Isn't it pretty?" Their mom asked

"Do you see the house over there, the round one?" Their dad pointed at an old yellow round house "that's where I grew up."

"Oh!" Their mom exclaimed and pointed somewhere "and that's where Ace's grocery store was. Remember?"

Their dad laughed "of course!"

"Oh! And the pool is still here!" Their mom pointed at the sign that said pool

Amber suddenly straightend in her seat. "And that's where three kids our age disappeared half a year ago." She said bitterly and pointed at the big wood sign in front of them.

The sign had three pictures of three different kids: a girl with brown eyes, tan skin and black pixie cut with hair clips, and she was smiling and wearing a red shirt. Next to her, in the middle, was a picture of a guy with brown hair, brown eyes and he was smiling widely, although he had a bit mud on his face and on his blue shirt. The last one was a picture of a dark skin girl with a shoulder-length black curly hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt and had a little smile on her face, she looked amused.

Under the pictures there was a date: 3.3.18- the day they disappeared- and above it it read: Andi, Buffy and Cyrus- forever in our hearts.

"A terrible tragedy." Their mom shooked her head as they passed the sign

"Yeah, and the fact they didn't found their bo-" their dad started but cut himself at their mom's glare "them."

"Hey." Their dad's face suddenly lit up after a few seconds

"Oh, that's our bunch." Their mom said as she saw what he was looking at

"Kids, I want you to pay attention. This bunch witnessed one of the best, if not the best, first kisses ever." Their dad said

Tj rolled his eyes and then they widened and he yelled "dad!" As they almost crashed into a little tractor attached to sort-of-a box with a lot of water in it.

"Hey, hey! What the hell are you doing?!" The guy driving the tractor screamed as he got off the tractor and started walking through them

"I am so so sorry-" Tj's and Amber's dad started as he rolled down the window, but he stopped as he saw who it was.

"Matt?!" The guy said just as Tj's and Amber's dad said "Elia?!"

"I can't believe it!" The guy- Elia- said "Rebecca!"

"How are you?" Rebecca replied, smiling

"I'm good. Are those the little ones?" Elia pointed at Amber and Tj in the back

"Yeah, yeah. Amber, Tj, this is Elia." Rebecca introduced

"So what are you guys doing here? A little roots trip?" Elia asked

"Actually, were moving here." Matt smiled

"You don't say! Well, welcome back." Elia

"Thank you!" Matt called back as he rolled the window back up and started driving again

"He's one thirsty man, huh? How many bottles does he have?" Tj furrowed his brows

"What? Oh, no no, there's a problem with the water here, you're not allowed to drink water if it's not from a bottle, so he's probably the one giving water to people." Their dad replied

Amber furrowed her brows "what do you mean problem with the water?"

Their mom shrugged "toxins in the groundwater. It's been like this for years. Just make sure not to drink from the faucet, huh? It's not a joke. Only drink from these bottles we'll get, ok?"

Amber looked at her like she's crazy "we're not allowed to drink from the faucet here? Where the hell have you brought us?"

~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Amber and Tj went to their new school. As soon as they walk inside the building the other students looked at them and whispered to eachother, wondering who they were.

"Now I realize how feel a monkey in a zoo..." Amber murmured

"Especially a new one." Tj whispered back

"Hey!" They heard someone say and looked up to find a girl with straight long brown hair and brown eyes "you must be the new kids."

"That's us." Tj nodded as he and Amber walked through the girl

"Hey, I'm Iris, nice to meet you and welcome to Grant high. The principal, Steve Metcalf, asked me to show you guys around school." The girl intredoced herself

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you too. I'm Tj, that's my sister... Amber." Tj replied and just when he intredoced Amber she started walking to the wall behind Iris.

Iris turned around to see what Amber was looking at and a sad expression replaced the happy exited one that was there a second ago.

On the wall was a poster with the same pictures and writing the twins saw on the wood sign the day before. Attached to it were also a picture of the lost trio when they were younger and letters their fellow students write for them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't... I didn't planned for us to the start the tour here." Iris said sadly as she walked through Amber, Tj following behind.

Amber turned to look at Iris "you knew them?"

Iris nodded "Cyrus was my boyfriend. I didn't know Andi and Buffy as well but we talked a few times, had some classes together. They were really nice. People called them the good hair crew. Cyrus started it, he was so proud when he finally made it a thing. It doesn't feel real to start the school year without them."

Amber pointed at the locker next to the poster, who had no other lockers near him and was darker then the rest of the lockers. "And that?"

"The student council didn't know what to do. They eventually decided to paint this locker and put some of their stuff inside as their memo-" Iris's voice died out and she cleared her throat after a few seconds "memorial box."

Amber and Tj exchanged looks

"We heard on the news that they drowned." Amber said

"Yeah. It was on March 3rd. They didn't say anything to anybody. Not where they're going, not... Anything. In the night all of our parents got a phone call that they drifted far. Their clothes were found on the beach."

Amber looked at the photos again "they seem nice."

Iris smiled sadly "they were amazing." She walked forward and pointed at the girl with the short hair "Andi was such a sweet and friendly person. She loved crafts. Everyone loved her. She was pretty, smart and brave." And then she pointed at the other girl "and that's Buffy. She was pretty sassy, and she loved playing basketball. She had a big heart, but she didn't let just everyone see it." And then she pointed at the guy "and that's Cyrus. He always made me and everyone else laughed- definitely not on purpose tho. He was just funny with how dorky and careful he could be about some stuff. He was such a dork and he just loved dinosaurs. And muffins. Such a sweet and nice person." She sighed and whipped away the tears she just noticed she had

"Hey." Amber said softly and rubbed Iris's arm confortly

"I thought I run out of tears, but apparently..." She shrugged and let out a bitter laugh

"It's ok." Amber said, again softly.

The trio waited there a few seconds before Iris started walking forward, the twins after her.

"And I thought I had a sad story..." Amber murmured

Tj rolled his eyes "oh no, don't start again."

Iris looked confused "you? Why?"

"I just don't want a new place and a new school. I liked New York. All my friends are there." Amber shrugged

"And she started again." Tj rolled his eyes

"I'm sure you'll have a great time here. It's a good school, and now you met the janitor's daughter, which is really, the most important thing." Iris smiled at her "I know everyone in this school, so if you need anything, talk to me."

Just then, a guy with brown hair and dark brown eyes run through the hallway and accidentally knocked Amber down.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" Amber yelled

"Sorry, sorry." The guy stopped running and offered Amber his hand. She rejected it and got up by herself

"Marty, meet Tj and Amber. It's their first day here so... Let's welcome them nicely."

Marty held up his hands and titled his head "sorry, geez. Just accidentally run into her. It happens."

Iris sighed "just... Make sure it won't happen again today, ok?"

"Talk to him slowly, not everything works right in his head." Amber spat

"Excuse me?" Marty walked forward

"Let it go, Amber." Tj hissed

Iris put her hand in front of Marty "ok. New year. Let's start it good. Ok?"

Marty looked at Amber and Tj and then back at Iris and rolled his eyes "whatever." Then he run again and shouted "welcome to Shadyside!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be posted like, two weeks ago and I'm so sorry! I'm also sorry I haven't posted in such a long time. This chapter is sort of unfinished but I wanted to post it already. Hopefully I'll post chapter three soon! I already know exactly what's going to happen there since it was supposed to be a part of this chapter

"Ok, so Metcalf said this is your locker, 112." Iris said as she pointed at a locker, and Amber walked towards it. Iris then turned to Tj and pointed at another locker, not so far away "and this is yours. 422."

Tj walked towards it.

"You guys need to give them new codes." Iris informed them

They both looked at their locks, thinking of possible codes. Iris turned to face Amber.

"Well, we need to be at the ampy soon, so get ready and I'll see you there?"

"Uh, sure." Amber nodded

Iris smiled at her and started walking away.

"Thanks for the help!" Tj yelled while messing with his lock

Iris throwed him a smile

"You welcome!" She yelled before disappearing from their view

A few seconds later, when Amber was putting stuff inside her locker, a guy with brown hair and green eyes walked up to her and closed her locker door.

"This locker isn't yours." He said

She looked at him, confused. "But I got it."

"Well, he's not yours, and he'll never be yours. Go find you another one." The guy said before walking away

* * *

"Dear students, welcome to another year at Grant high. Unlike the years before, this morning, three beloved students didn't walked inside this school."

Amber and Tj sat at the ampy, Iris between them. The principal, Steve Metcalf, made a speech in front of the entire school. He stood on the stage, talking inside a microphone, a big picture of the three missing kids was behind him, they were smiling at the camera, arms warpped around each other, Andi was in the middle, Buffy to her right,a Cyrus to her left.

"Andi, Buffy and Cyrus. The sea took them away and there they stayed." Metcalf continued

"No, don't listen to him!" Someone yelled

Amber, Iris and Tj - together with every single student- turned to look who's the one who yelled.

Amber recognized him as the guy that told her to find a new locker.

"They're alive, don't listen to him!" He yelled again

Amber looked at Iris questionly

"That's Jonah, he was Andi's boyfriend. He just... Can't accept it." Iris explained

Amber turned to look at the guy again.

"Like I was saying, three students didn't come back this year, and I know it's hard-" Metcalf started again before being cut off by Jonah

"Stop lying, they're still alive! And you just don't do anything to find them!" Jonah yelled

Principal Metcalf then looked directly at him.

"I know it's hard to accept this, but this is the reality."

Jonah glared at him

"And I completely understand everyone who have hard time believing that. But like every tragedy, there's a lesson here. The sea can be a very welcoming place, but also a very dangerous one."

Jonah walked away as Metcalf finished this sentence

"And I wish us all a happy, safe year."

Some student clapped, and then other start clapping after him too. Amber's eyes were still focused on the spot where Jonah stood a few seconds earlier.

"But along our sad news, we also have good news. Our very own Kira Gryffon, our star basketball player, is now famous not only around here, but worldwide, thanks to her amazing short film!"

At Metcalf words, all the students clapped their hands. Amber and Tj eyes widened.

"I didn't know she goes here!" Amber exclaimed

Kira Gryffon recently got famous after posting on youtube a short film that got insanely popular, about accepting yourself and figuring yourself out. Kira become extremely famous within hours, with over 100M views and 10M likes, with millions of people asking for another film. (She yet to publish any.)

"Yeah, we've been friends since childhood. Crazy to think she's like, super famous now." Iris replied, and then smiled at her childhood friend as Kira stood from the crowd and waved to the cheering people

* * *

After the assembly ended, Kira approached Iris

"Hey!"

Iris smiled at her "hey!" 

"You saw all those people cheering for me?" Kira asked excitedly

"Yeah, I'm so proud of you!" Iris hugged Kira

"Thank you! This is a dream come true." Kira replied as she warpped her arms around Iris, smiling

As they broke the hug, Iris saw Amber and called her

"Amber! Come here! There's someone I want you to meet!"

Amber walked to her "hey"

"Kira, this is Amber, and Amber, this is-" Iris intredoced

"Kira Gryffon. Yeah, I know. Your film is one of my favourite things ever." Amber cut her off

Kira gave her a little smile "thanks. You're the new girl that came with her brother?"

Amber nodded "yeah."

"Cool." And then she turned back to Iris "are you coming with, or are you still stuck babysitting?"

Amber's smile faded "excuse me?"

"Whatever." Kira rolled her eyes and walked away

"That was fucking rude. The hell." Amber said to Iris when Kira couldn't hear them anymore

"Yeah... Kira not so great with new people. Or people in general, I guess. Just give her some time." Iris gave her a little smile

Amber rolled her eyes "fine."

She didn't really care about being friends with Kira or whatever. She just liked her film. _Everybody_ liked her film. But she turned out to be way rudedr than Amber will except from a girl that made a film about accepting yourself.

Maybe it was secretly about her accepting the fact that she's a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, opinions are very welcome


End file.
